


Beyond Closed Doors.

by iForeign



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Jail, M/M, Mr.50shadesofgrey, Planning Adventures, Sexy Times, Slight fluff, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iForeign/pseuds/iForeign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the 1985 movie, Beyond The Walls. Most of the Story has the same plot as the movie, I just switched up the ending because I honestly didn't like how it ended & a few things that occurred during the story between the main characters. The way I ended the story, I'm planning on having a few chapters coming sometime soon. It won't be anything long, just telling you guys how they ended up after what Derek had found out. Leave kudos, comments, bookmarks etc. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwinneyTheGypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinneyTheGypsy/gifts).



> This is based off the 1985 movie, Beyond The Walls. Most of the Story has the same plot as the movie, I just switched up the ending because I honestly didn't like how it ended & a few things that occurred during the story between the main characters. The way I ended the story, I'm planning on having a few chapters coming sometime soon. It won't be anything long, just telling you guys how they ended up after what Derek had found out. Leave kudos, comments, bookmarks etc. Enjoy

One long day after work, Stiles and a few of his co-workers went out to the bar for a well needed drink. This past week has been an absolute mess. Stiles had long stressful hours, and was just livid with the idea of work. He needed a distraction.

As soon as Stiles walked in, of course being of the fact he went home and changed out of that dirty uniform of his into some more comfortable clothing, he caught the bartender giving him flirty eyes once he noticed the table his co-workers we're sitting at. As he headed towards them, he shot the broad shouldered older man a hint of a smirk and continued walking.

"Heeeey, Guys." He said with a genuine smile as he sat down with the perfect view of the bartender. He was so beautiful, the way his biceps flexed as he moved around messing with the different drinks, and his bright smile lighting up the room, all teeth showing, it all did something to Stiles. Something in a way, he couldn't necessarily wrap his head around it. He's seen plenty of attractive men, even knew most of them. But this man, it was something different, something that words couldn't describe; he bit his lip as the man stretched out his muscles and helped another customer, then tuned in to what the fellas were chatting about.

~

About 10 drinks later, Stiles was the last of his co-workers still in the bar. There were about a handful of strangers still left. Stiles was sitting at the bar, getting an endless amount of drinks saying, "I AM GROOOOOOWNA. I CAN--HANDLEEE MY LIQUOR---Kaay buddy--gosh your so handsome." The last part he whispered but the handsome bartender caught it and smiled.

It was only 10 minutes till closing time and Stiles was passed out at the bar. Meanwhile the older man cleaned up the whole place. He then picked up Stiles and flopped him on his broad shoulder; Stiles' ass up in the air, in his face.

~

The handsome bartender finally gets Stiles back to his apartment. Stiles was skinny, but who the hell knew someone this skinny could be this heavy. They say the longer you hold something, the heavier it gets so he's gonna go with that because, he's very built and can manage to pick up things heavier than Stiles. He then laid Stiles down next to him, strips him and once his jeans were off, he couldn't help but wonder. His hand hovered over Stiles' crotch and hesitated, but he knew that wouldn't be right to take advantage of Stiles while he was drunk and passed out. So he pulled the sheets and covers back and they slept peacefully.

~

The next morning, the older man made them some eggs, French toast bites, sausage and waffles for breakfast. He had a coffee, nice and black just like he like it. On the other hand he made Stiles drink plenty of water to get rid of that horrible hangover.

"How are you feeling?" The handsome man said as he munched on his eggs and pieces of his waffles. "'M fine. What happened? I don't remember much." Stiles said as he ate the sausages and drank some water.

"Well you passed out at the bar, came back to the house and you kept begging to give me a blow-job and I let you, then we went to sleep." He said confidently, looking at Stiles in his eyes.

"What?-OMG, I'm sorry." Stiles said in shock, covering his eyes. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean-"

"I was joking." The older man said with a genuine smile. "You aren't sure about it are you?"

"What? Why would you even..." (The older man looks at him with that, 'seriously who do you think you're fooling' look) "okay, noo. I'm not sure." He says while taking a sip of his tea, trying to cover his eyes behind it.

~

Stiles walks back home and realizes he doesn't recall what the handsome bartenders name was; until he gets to the door and pulls out the key and Malia comes walking out the shop giving him 3rd degree about where he's been last night, who he's been with, where he had slept.

"Malia Chill. I don't remember."

"Who is he?"

Stiles just looks at her. He's not quite sure how to answer that, especially since he didn't catch the guys name.

"Huh?" Yeah we're just gonna go with huh and blame it on the alcohol.

"Ohhh don't act dumb with me Stiles Stilinski! You heard me. I thought you said you were done with that....do you love me?"

WOAAAH, why, where is this coming from. Why would she think I didn't love her? I mean yeah I spent the night with the bartender but we didn't do anything. That counts for something right? Not like I came home reeking of hot early morning sex, cologne and sweat. Of course I loved her.

"Mmmyess, I love you." He moans out from the kiss he had just given her and leaves her there between the doorway of the shop and the apartment.

~

Stiles is walking down the street awkwardly, with his hands in his coat pockets as he sees a familiarly looking broad shouldered man through the window and it's....THE BARTENDER! There's no goddamn way a man should ever be this finee. This is a serious crime we are looking at.

He walks into the bar, and takes a seat right in front of him. "Hi." He says just as awkward as he could ever be, smiling.

"Hey." The handsome man says returning the small smile as he cleans out a glass.

Then there's an awkward silence between them. Just a bunch of loving smiles being exchanged back and forth and a little waaay too much blushing from both men. Thank god, the handsome man broke the silence though.

"You want a drink? Soda? Water...?" He says as he waves his hands around to everything there.

"Uhh-idk-soda..No noo a beer yeah beer." Stiles answers, laughing, lowering his head then lifts it back up.

He gets him the beer while also taking another customers money and thanking him, sending him off his way.

"You're not getting a drink?" He asks after he takes a sip or two of his beer. "Oh, noo I can't. I'm at work." The man laughs lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loves being in denial.

They go back to the older guys apartment, running up the stairs as if it were a race and there was this grand prize waiting at the too for one of them.

They finally get into the apartment, catching their breaths, looking in each other's eyes intimately. They both just stood there getting closer by the minute with a lot of heavy breathing, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Stiles moves in.

The bartender moves in.

Stiles moves in closer. The heavy breathing starting to finally going back to normal.

And the bartender closes the distance between them, kissing gently and then harder. Pushing each other up against the walls, knocking everything over, laughing at each other.

"Mmmm, wait. What's. What's your name?" Stiles asks looking over the handsome yet taller man.

He scoffs. "Really? You're just asking me what my name is?....it's Derek."

"Ohhh. Okay. Fits you nicely. I'm Stiles btw."

"Yeaaah, so we done with the introduction yet or are we gonna get straight to the fucking now?" Derek asks, raising his eyebrow towards the bed.

Stiles looking like, well damn okaaaaaaay.

As they continue kissing, their hands are everywhere trying to get to every spot possible. Each piece of clothing leaving a trail from the front door to the walls to the bed. Derek backs Stiles up to the bed, so that the back of Stiles' knees hit the bed and he falls back with Derek on top of him. Derek starts kissing on Stiles' neck biting on his jaw line, a bruise starting to form on the young mans pale skin. Moving down to his neck leaving a few sore red spots leading to his collar bone. Derek starts licking his way down Stiles' body, making the young man squirm underneath him.

Stiles is scratching at the older mans back, moaning at the intense sucking and bite marks being left behind as he explores his body.

Derek then opens his eyes, looking up at Stiles behind those long eyelashes. Those large hands of his running down the rest of Stiles' body, catching up with the rest of him. Stiles looks down at Derek, licking his lips panting, and waiting for what Derek is going to do next. Derek then hovers over Stiles' perfectly pink hard dick. His shaft a light pink and the tip about 2 shades darker, leaking pre-cum. Derek's hot breath lingers over it, making Stiles go crazy. Derek takes his tongue and glides it along the inside of Stiles' thighs which has a rather light amount of hair on them. He starts kissing and sucking and biting them. Leaving 2 quarter sized hickies on each thigh. Stiles' dick jerks at the actions of it. Derek catches it, and he then guides the tip of Stiles' dick in his mouth with his tongue only; sucking on the tip hard, swirling his tongue around. "Ahhhh, DEREK!" Derek keeps going; taking in his perfect pink penis inch by inch until Stiles is arching his back and grabbing the sheets. He bobs his head up and down taking inch by inch out until he reaches the tip and swallows Stiles whole. "Omg, OHHH. YESSS. DEREK IM GONFUUUUUCK." Stiles screams out. Derek uses his hand in assistance to get Stiles to cum within the next minute. Grasping a tight grip around the base as he sucks harder and working his hand in circle, upward motions.

Stiles is cumming so hard he can't get another sound out. Veins popping out of his neck as he rides out his orgasm and Derek helps him. He sucks down every drop of cum Stiles is leaking, still moving his hand up and down in circle motions.

Stiles is left panting, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest.

Derek flops down next to him covering up Stiles with the sheet. And kissing him full on, moaning into his mouth as he licks his way in, letting Stiles taste himself.

"How you feeling?"

"Uhh, oh my god. I-I-I-I-I feel umm. Wow."

Derek chuckles. " oh don't worry I'll have you speechless in about 30 minutes. I'll let you catch your breath first and figure out how to form a sentence."

Stiles hums and ends up falling asleep. Derek let's him sleep. He didn't know his blow-jobs did that to anyone. The man has a talented mouth.

Stiles' phone starts vibrating with text messages from the one and only, none other...MALIA.

Where are you?

Just visiting a friend. I'll be home in 10. Did you eat yet?

A friend huh? Okay. & no I was waiting for you to walk through the door.

Okay, do you want me to bring something?

No I'll go ahead and start cooking.

Okay. I'm omw.

~

Stiles took a quick shower, getting rid of the smell of cum and sweat. Gathered his things and kissed Derek, telling him to text him later on.

~

"Honeeeeey I'm homeeee!" Stiles says as he walks in.

"Heeey, so I made us cheesesteak and fries."

"Okay. It smells good. I'm starving. Imma go and put my night clothes on."

"Alright. So how was your day baby?"

"Ohhh it was good, you know. Work, then I went to the bar to hang out and grab a few drinks."

"That long? Must've been a busy day."

"Yeaaah. It be like that sometimes."

"Mhmm. Well my day was good. It was rather busy but the more costumes the better."

"Ohh okay. That's good babe. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure. You pick."

~

They sit quietly while they eat and watch the movie. Malia keeps glancing at Stiles, wondering if she should say something. But maybe it's just nothing like he said.

"Stiles."

"Mmm, yeah?"

"What's going on with us? You didn't come home the other night and we didn't even talk about it. We barely even talk to each other anymore. I feel left out. I asked you how your day went and you didn't even bother to ask me or weren't even interested in what happened."

"Ohhh here we go. Malia. Idk why you want to keep bringing up the other night. I told you I didn't know. I STILL DONT KNOW. I didn't remember okay. I got drunk after work and passed out. I came home the next day didn't I? Calm down. We talk aaaaaaaaall the time. I just wanted to relax tonight. Eat dinner with my girlfriend and watch a movie. Always talking about something geese."

Stiles walks off and into the bedroom to lay down.

And thennnnn, his phone vibrates and all hell breaks loose.

~

"I miss you."

"When are we gonna hook up again?"

"You fucking liar. You love me huh? But you're sitting here fucking some man that you met?...GET OUT!"

"What why? We are perfect together." He says as he pulls his knees back and sets his head down on his knees.

"How the hell can you say that when we don't do anything Stiles. We don't go anywhere, we haven't done anything in 6 months. Just go, get your stuff and get out."

"Nooo!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles got up, got his shit and left just like she said.

Once he got outside with all of his belongings, he realized he really didn't have anywhere to go. The only person he knew now was Derek. But they barely know each other; would he even let him stay? Or would he just say sorry, you know, I can't help you and slam the door in his face? You never know, but when in doubt do it anyway right? Well that's what he's going to do. Stiles was not staying on the streets tonight. Ohhh Noooooo, cause you know a pretty young thang like that is toooo damn good to be out on the streets homeless.

~

Stiles gets closer and closer to Derek's door, nervous but definitely not backing down. He had no other choice.

*knock knock* he takes a step back, waiting for Derek to come to the door.

There were muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door. And then there's Derek, with a smile that surely fell when his eyes met mine.

Derek just looks in utter complete shock, as if Stiles was his most awful nightmare ever.

"Umm, hey." Derek says, awkwardly.

"Hey, sooo.." Stiles starts then Derek quickly interrupts. "Uhh yeah, noo. I-this-you can't stay here, stiles we barely know anything about each other."

"Really? Your gonna do this, just let me sit on the street? This happened because of you! I don't have anywhere to live because of you, and you act like you don't give a shit, but you can give a shit when your 8 inches deep inside me right?" Stiles said slowly finishing as he seen a woman about Derek's height coming up behind him.

"This is my sister, Laura." He said, so Stiles pulled a small smile on his face and waved at her, struggling still holding his things in his hand.

Derek gave his sister a look, and she left them at the door and went back to whatever she was doing. After all the conversing, Derek finally let Stiles in. 

~

Stiles and Derek got comfortable in bed. Laura, in the other room doing whatever she does best.

Stiles actually really missed Derek. Missed touching him, kissing him, just being in the older mans presence. He missed everything he knew about Derek, which really wasn't much. Stiles kept messing with Derek while he was working and Derek kept pushing him away, telling him not now, he needed to focus. But Stiles was very determined to get to at least touch or cuddle him. The grumpy man finally let him lay his head on his shoulder. Stiles was basically mesmerized over Derek's entire being.

~

The next morning, Stiles, Derek and Laura ate breakfast. Derek and Laura sitting in chairs & Stiles sitting on the window ceil, eating like it was the last meal he would ever eat. "So how long have you goes known each other?" Laura asks over her cup of coffee. Derek and Stiles hesitated, looking at each other. Stiles opened his mouth a couple times trying to spit out a few words to explain whatever it was that was going on between Derek and him. Before he could say anything, Derek finally spoke up and said, "Uhhh, just a few days." while mumbling with food in his mouth.

Derek and Laura exchanged a few words in their language. Their voices getting louder as the conversation got more intense. Stiles looking back between the two, while he was eating. Laura got mad at some point towards the end of their conversation, and tries to grab for Stiles' plate. Derek yells at her and she lets it go, leaving them two at the table.

~

A few weeks after that night Laura was in town, Derek and Stiles went out on a couple low key dates. They went to the museum, laughing and giggling, just enjoying each other's company. Stiles went to go see Derek play with his band, and they went out to dinner later when he was done.

~

They went to an amazing pizza place that also sells burgers. They had different varieties of pizza and burgers. It was like pizza and burger heaven. Derek absolutely loved this place. It was his favorite place to eat at, he loved the macaroni pizza and the shrimp cheeseburger. Derek took the liberty to order two macaroni slices of pizza, one chicken and bacon carbonara pizza, and two shrimp cheeseburgers for him and Stiles to eat. More like for Stiles to taste, and for Derek to enjoy his reactions to anything he liked or disliked, and whatever they didn't eat, they'd take it home.

"So what's next ? It's getting kind of late." Stiles says, trying to feel up on Derek.

Derek just poots his hands away, and tells him that they're just going to go pick up a few things from the market. Stiles caught an attitude, trying to touch him again but Derek did the same thing as the first. 

"Why won't you let me touch you?" Stiles runs in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look okay, we're in public. People will start looking at us, and I have a reputation to keep up with the band." he says, walking around Stiles, making sure to keep walking and faster so that they could get to the market and not waste anymore time.

~

When the got to the market, Derek had picked up some more bread, some fruit, eggs, milk, cinnamon, and some iced coffee. Stiles, picked up a few personal things for himself, nothing serious. When it was their turn in line at the register, they were talking amongst themselves about condoms. Well more like Derek was talking about condoms asking the cashier, what aisle they were in because they were getting into some dirty, DIRTY things. The woman looked at them in shock, disgust, and confusion all at the same time. Derek being the kind of guy that he is, wants to decide to have huge balls in the market and took ahold of the woman's microphone, and asked the entire market if they knew where the condoms were because he wanted to make sweet, sweet love to his PRINCESS, Mr. Stiles Stilinski himself. The only thing Stiles and Derek could do was laugh the entire time. Meanwhile the entire market was looking at them like they were some crazy assholes that was holding up the line.

~

After leaving the market, Derek made one more quick stop to a sex store for guys, to get some lube for them. There was this old creepy guy that owned the place. While Stiles was in the back of the store looking around, Derek was looking over the different flavors of lube they sold, smelling each one. They had strawberry, pineapple, and apple. Derek yelled out to Stiles, and asked "what flavor he wanted?" listening for Stiles' response. Stiles yelled out, "coconut" Derek told him they didn't have any coconut, so he just chose the pineapple one, and told the man that would be all for them. Going to check up on Stiles, whose been in the back for quite some time now, he found him looking at some weird metal thing. Derek asked what was it, and Stiles told him, his dick went in the long cylinder piece and the cuffs went around his balls and the persons significant other locked it up. Derek moaned in pain at the thought and image of how that would be.

They went back up to the front, so Derek could pay for the lube and they'd be going on about their business.

The weird old creep guy, kept flirting with Stiles right in front of Derek's face, which um hello, fucking rude ass pervert. Derek slammed the money down, saying thanks and pulling Stiles away with him. The old man waved at him, with a creepy smirk on his face.

~

When they got home, the older man suggested they'd arm wrestle to see who'd top or bottom. Stiles lost, so he was on the bottom tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times guys ;)

Derek stood up and held his hand out for Stiles and took him to the bedroom.

They were standing there, looking at each other in the eyes. Stiles went to lean in for a heated kiss, but Derek basically curved him; turning his head to the side, so that there was nothing but his neck visible to Stiles and his plump, wet lips. Stiles had a small, sad smile on his face. Derek looked back at him with a small smirk on his face as he started to peel off Stiles' shirt, jeans and underwear, revealing all of the hidden skin he wanted to lick, kiss, and suck all over.

Things between the two men were getting even more heated than the kiss that started this. Derek gently laid Stiles on his stomach, positioning his legs wide open and his ass high up in the air.

The most perfect view Derek has ever seen in his life. Stiles just patiently waiting, ready for Derek to take him right then and there.

First Derek blew gently on Stiles' hole, watching how it opens and closes to the feeling of air hitting it, while gripping his cheeks; waiting for more than just gentle blows of his breath. Stiles was so ready, he couldn't take anymore waiting. He was at the highest peak of him being horny. No doubt from here on out, he would probably cum as soon as Derek sunk himself inside of Stiles.

Derek took some of the pineapple lube and slicked his fingers up, sliding only his index finger in, working Stiles open. After a few strokes, he then added another finger, then another and another one.

"Derek, I swear. if you don't fuck me right now, I will fuck myself. I can't wait anymore!!!! Pleaaaase, Derek!" Stiles whined.

Derek just had an evil smirk on his face and simply said ok.

Derek then slicked his penis up with the pineapple lube, kneeled in the area between Stiles' open legs, and put his hands firmly around Stiles' waist, and sank into his perfectly tight, but stretched hole.

Despite of all the preparing Derek had done, Stiles was still tight and it felt so fucking wonderful around Derek's full length. Derek didn't know if he would even last before Stiles would release his load first.

Stiles is the most wonderful piece of ass he's ever had in a lifetime. But the thing is, Stiles is also MORE than a piece of ass, he was special, not because they've fucked more than once but because, well he was just one weird, yet interesting individual that Derek wanted to get to know even more. He wanted to know everything there was about him... "Mmmmm, Dereeeeeeek!!!!" Stiles moaned as he road out his orgasm.

Derek didn't even notice that he got distracted from pleasing Stiles, thinking of their possible future together, and wanting to know more about the young man, but apparently he didn't totally space out, and his movements were still going steady and strong.

Those last 5 strokes had Derek pulling his orgasm out, stiffened up, hunched over Stiles' slight sweaty back and lightly moaning in Stiles' ear, making him shiver.

And when all is done, while Stiles laid slightly on Derek's chest and side, Derek thinks to himself, "Did I just make love to Stiles?" Then they both drifted off into sleep.

~

"How long are you leaving?" Stiles mumbled, with his legs pulled up to his chest watching Derek pack.

"I'm only going to be gone for about a month or so."

"a month or so?" Stiles said in complete shock, looking panicky.

Derek stopped what he was doing, to comfort Stiles and reassure him, that everything was going to be fine and the month would fly by and he'd be coming back home safely to Stiles.

~

Once he got Stiles to calm down some and got to the train station, Derek took Stiles into the bathroom. He pulled out a brown paper bag, with this big stupid ass grin on his face.

Stiles takes a look as to what's in the bag, and almost choked. It's the dick thingy, that goes over the penis with the two cuffs for the balls!

"You can't be serious right now!"

"What do you mean? I want you to be mine, forever. While I'm gone, I want you to wear this for me, and when I get home, I unlock it and promise to give you a month worth of pleasing and I will show you how much I've missed you & how serious I am about you being mine. Forever."

Stiles honestly didn't know what to say. Yeah he's been feeling the same way about Derek ever since they met, but he thought Derek didn't feel the same. He always pushed him away whenever Stiles tried to touch him or hold him. Anything involved with physical contact, and PDA.

"I don't think I can wear this an entire month!" Stiles said thinking this entire thing over, waiting for Derek to reply.

He looked kind of upset at what Stiles had said. He didn't have that much time, till his train came.

"Please for me? I really want this. I want US. Only if you do. Come on it'll be fine, just one month. I saw how you looked at it when we were in the sex shop." Derek told him, making sure to never break eye contact with Stiles.

Stiles finally agreed to this crazy idea. He was the one to show Derek this thing. They went into the stall and Derek put it on him and put the key in his pocket, making Stiles tell him that he was his, repeatedly. They kissed for a moment, and then left the bathroom; Stiles ready to send Derek off to meet up with his band.

They exchanged a long hug and a couple public friendly kisses before the train came and it was time for him to leave.

~

Derek had been on the train for about a few hours now, pulling up to the train station in his designated location, the police men starts walking towards him and started searching him and tried to arrest him for having marijuana on him. Derek wasn't trying to have that, so he fought back, and definitely ended up getting locked up.

They gave him a year and 6 months. Derek wrote Stiles a few letters once he gotten settled in prison, and told him what happened at the train station, and that he has a year and 6 months in here now and that he could come and visit whenever he wanted; told him how much he missed him and couldn't wait to see him. They've had a few visits and exchanged quite a lot of letters for a few months now.

~

Stiles was anxious the entire train ride to go see Derek. All of their visits have been wonderful, and they've missed each other a lot. Stiles couldn't WAIT for Derek to get out so they can pick back up where they left off at.

"HI!"

Derek scoffs, "Hey Stiles."

"Are you okay? OMG WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Got in to a fight."

"OMG, why? Do I need to bring you anything?"

"No. But I need to tell you something."

Stiles just looked at him, obviously wanting him to continue.

"Well, I need you to stop coming to visit me. Your visits are hard on me emotionally, and I need to be able to protect myself while I'm in here."

"What? NO! I'm not just gonna stop coming to see you."

Derek jacked Stiles up, and told him that he needed to trust him with this decision. It was the only way he'd survive in jail, other wise he'd be tooooo vulnerable. He then pressed the emergency button, both him and Stiles screaming back and forth with each other.

Where the hell are the guards? Geez, if I were to hurt him, he'd be dead by now. This was already hard on him to tell & see Stiles like this & they just had to be the most slow ass fucking guards ever.

They finally came in the visiting room, and escorted both Derek and Stiles out.

The last second Derek saw of Stiles, was his face soaked with tears, kicking and screaming in the guards tight hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles :'(

Stiles was going through every possible emotion right now. How could Derek just up and say he had to stop seeing him? Stiles went back to Derek's place, sat in bed & cried.

~

After getting all of that crying out, he decided to go see Malia.

Of course he made up a reason to see her, not admitting that something went wrong w Derek so now he wanted her back. Stiles walked in to the back where she was working on something, once she saw his face, her expression dropped immediately and went back to working.

"I came back to get some music sheets I left here." Stiles comes up with on the spot.

"Everything that was left of yours is gone." She deadpans and continues working.

Stiles didn't say anything, he just left. There was no point in saying anything to her. She didn't seem bothered by him, didn't act like she missed him, so he couldn't force that on her.

~

Stiles walks to the Sex Shop that him and Derek went to. He asks the old creepy guy that was flirting with him for a favor. The Key.

He needs the key, to get this contraption off of his dick, that Derek made him wear. He couldn't take walking around like this anymore, and this is just a reminder of him being Derek's forever, whenever Derek were to come back home.

The guy let's him use the key to get it off and Stiles gives him the entire thing back.

~

Within a week, Stiles started working at the sex shop, and hanging out with the old creep. The much older man got stiles into some serious 50 shades of grey type shit. He had Stiles enjoying Nip Clamps, and all this other crazy shit. In his mind he knew this was wrong, he was still deeply in love with Derek, still wanted him and he was slowly becoming some other person, someone he didn't recognize.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he got a call from Derek saying that he needed his help. He needed Stiles to smuggle some weed to him, so he could sell it in jail. As Stiles was making the little balls of weed, making sure they were securely wrapped, the 50 shades of grey guy told him if he were to get caught, he better not come crying to him and left Stiles upstairs packing up the weed.

Once Stiles got all the weed packed up, he hopped on the next train to Derek. They talked for a few. Stiles wondering why he couldn't come and see him on the regular, but was good enough to see him when he needed something.

Stiles and Derek exchanged the weed, although they were kind of big, Derek still managed to get about 5 of them down, until they almost got caught by the guards walking by.

Then their visiting session was over.

Stiles felt bad that he couldn't even get all of them to Derek in the amount of time they had. He went home upset, crying to the Mr.50shadesofgrey guy telling him how useless he is that he almost got caught and couldn't even get them all over to him.

The old guy told him to stop worrying about Derek, he was in jail. Derek couldn't do anything for Stiles the way that he could. So Stiles listened, he let Mr.50shadesofgrey take care of him, but he surely didn't forget about Derek. Derek was always going to be in the back of his mind, that was the first man he ever loved. The very first man he fell in love with.

(Derek please hurry up and come home, save Stiles from Mr.50shadesofgrey).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Mr.50shadesofgrey from my friend, she described the old creeper as that lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so with this chapter stiles went through it while Derek was gone & he tells Derek everything.

Eventually Derek got out of jail, and the first person he went to go see when he got home of course was Stiles.

Once Derek got off the train, he made his way down to the sex shop to see him.

When Derek walked in, he seen this dark haired boy with glasses reading. He looked miserable as if he was forced to do this. Like he just wanted to leave, but he couldn't.

The boy heard Derek had walked in and just stood there as if he had a confused look on his face, but he never looked up to actually notice it was DEREK.

Derek finally walked up to the front counter where Stiles was at.

Stiles looked up at Derek, and he looked like he just seen a ghost. He didn't know how to react to Derek being right there, this close in person. He thought he'd just play it safe. He was actually very nervous, a panic attack was probably surfacing soon. Mr.50shadesofgrey was in the back cleaning up and making room for the new videos that had came in.

"Hey...Stiles?" Derek said appalled.

The miserable boy was STILES.

"Hey, Der. You wanna meet up at the bar or something? We can talk and catch up." Stiles offered.

"Uhh, sure." Derek said, looking confused. There was something off about Stiles, but he didn't know exactly what it was, he'd figure it out though.

"Okay, I'll meet you there around 7." He said, trying to hurry and rush Derek off.

"Ok." He said, leaving.

~

Derek got to the bar first. He spent the rest of the time he had till now trying to figure out what was up with Stiles.

It's 7:30 by the time Stiles shows up. When he walks through the door, his head is down and eyes a little puffy with a tint of red cheeks.

"Stiles, oh my goodness. What happened?"

"Nothing, can we..."

"Stiles you're not just gonna say nothing happened. The left side of your face is much redder than the right one. Your bottom lip is a little bit swollen, and your eyes are damp. AND on top of that you're late and have been acting different." Derek exclaims.

Stiles went to comment on what Derek had just said but Derek cut him off before he could say anything.

"Stiles, I didn't even recognize who you were in the shop. Can you please tell me what's going on? I still love you from the bottom of my heart, I want you to be okay. If that old perverted piece of shit of a man did anything to hurt you, I will kill him!"

"Noo, Derek, noooo. You can't kill him. I don't want you to ever leave me again. It's been the worst year of my life without you. I started to feel lonely after you told me I couldn't come and see you anymore. I didn't understand why at first, I needed to see you. He gave me a job, and after that he told me to stop worrying, he would take care of me. But I knew something was wrong about this situation, no matter what was going on with me and him, you were always in the back of mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I called your name once while he was doing things to me, he got some maaad, and beat me really bad. I thought about leaving him, but I didn't know what would happen if he had caught me. Now I'm just miserable living there with him. I thought id never see you in my life again..." Stiles continued to tell Derek the rest of what happened and exactly why he was crying and why it took him so long to get here. He explained to him that Deucalion, the Mr.50shadesofgrey creepy guy, had thrown him out after he fucked him for the last time. His lip was a little bit swollen for the slight punch that had met his face when Stiles told him he wouldn't need him anymore.

Derek still wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill this old perverted fucker for treating his princess like this. He will never leave him alone like this ever again. Derek will make sure to take care of his princess from now on, and stay out of trouble, for Stiles' sake. He'd make sure Stiles had gotten better and would never see Deucalion again. They'd go somewhere better and live life.

~

Derek and Stiles flew to San Diego for a few months, and decided they'd just travel around the world together until they found the perfect place to raise a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how the story was. Anything I can do to become a better writer for future stories. & This story is for my bestfriend, other than that I wouldn't have wrote it, lol.


End file.
